game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Nations/Timeline
In Fall of Nations, the timeline of events is heavily altered from that of the real world. Major changes begin to occur just after the First World War, leading to subsequent alterations in the conduct of the Second World War. 1918 November *On the 11th of November, the First World War ends with the signing of the Armistice between the Allies and Germany. 1919 June *On the 21st of June, the German High Seas Fleet, then interned at Scapa Flow, is not scuttled after finding out that the majority of the fleet would be returned to Germany. *The Treaty of Versailles is signed on the 28th between the Allied powers and Germany. The treaty, while heavily altered from reality, is still limiting and humiliating towards Germany. 1920 January *The terms of the Treaty of Versailles go into effect on the 10th. 1921 March *The United States starts a major diplomatic initiative to improve relations with the governments of many Central and South American countries, largely focusing on Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Colombia, and Venezuela. American businesses and government funding begin a massive industrialization effort throughout the region. November *The Washington Naval Conference opens on the 12th, discussing the need for limits on the ever expanding navies of the former Allied powers. Arguments between the United States, United Kingdom, and Imperial Japan over the issue of parity is the main topic of discussion. 1922 February *The 6th sees the Washington Naval Conference end with only minor treaties signed. The main agreement, the Washington Naval Treaty, dies after the dispute between the United States, United Kingdom, and Japan could not be resolved. The Naval Arms Race, started in the years preceding the First World War, continues unchecked. 1925 April *On the 13th, American and British warships square off after the latter threatened to board merchant ships crossing the Atlantic Ocean. The United States sends its own warships to prevent any unlawful actions to be conducted by the British vessels, leading to a 32-hour standoff between the two naval groups. This incident becomes the closest the United States and the United Kingdom have come to war since the War of 1812. 1929 *Throughout the mid-1920s, the United States develops several color-coded war plans in an effort to prepare for the defense of the country in thr case of a possible invasion from a number of enemies. These included: **Germany (War Plan Black) **United Kingdom (War Plan Red) **Japan (War Plan Orange) **Japan and United Kingdom (War Plan Red-Orange) **China (War Plan Yellow) **France (War Plan Gold) **Mexico (War Plan Green) **South America (War Plan Purple) **Italy (War Plan Silver) October *The stock market on Wall Street crashes on the 24th, beginning what would be known as the Great Depression. While not as severe as the real depression, it still had major ramifications through to the start of the Second World War. 1932 November *'Franklin Roosevelt is elected president' of the United States on November 8. 1933 January *Conservative leaders in Germany convince president Paul von Hindenburg to elect Adolf Hitler to the position of Chancellor which the latter assumed on January 30. The process of turning the Weimer Republic into Nazi Germany begins. 1939 September *'Germany invades Poland' on September 1. The Second World War begins. 1940 May *'Fall Gelb' (English: Case Yellow), the German invasion of France and Belgium, commences on the 10th of May. *'Winston Churchill' is appointed Prime Minister of the United Kingdom on May 10 after the resignation of Neville Chamberlain. *Allied forces, containing most of the British Expeditionary Forces, are encircled on the shores of Dunkirk by May 26. Evacuations begin that day. June *By the 4th of June, German forces had taken control of Dunkirk, taking nearly 80,000 prisoners of war. The evacuation was still a large success, with more than 200,000 soldiers evacuated. *'Fall Rot' (English: Case Red), the second phase of the invasion of France, begins on June 5. *On the 25th, France falls and surrenders just forty-six days after the start of the invasion. French soldiers who were evacuated to the United Kingdom form the Free French under Charles de Gaulle. November *'Unternehmen Tennenbaum' (English:' Operation Fir Tree), the German invasion of Switzerland, begins on the 19th of November. December *'Switzerland falls on December 30th. The government, along with a portion of the military, is evacuated to the United Kingdom. 1941 December *The First Naval Battle of the Hawaiian Islands, also known as the Attack on Pearl Harbor, occurs on the morning on December 7th. *The following day, December 8th, the United States and multiple Latin American countries enter the Second World War. 1942 February *Delegates from Argentina, Brazil, Canada, Chile, Colombia, United States, and Venezuela meet in Rio de Janeiro and establish the Pan-American Alliance on February 5. The same day, the founding members collectively enter the Second World War on behalf of the Allies. 1945 *The United States, in cooperation with the other Allied powers, develop a defensive plan for an invasion of the United States and Canada, codenamed War Plan Black-Orange. The plan sees the United States and Canada as a bait to encircle Axis forces and weaken them before relaunching the Western Front. January *With major concern over a possible invasion of the United States, Congress passes a law allowing women to join the military in combat roles despite public backlash on the 18th. The United States becomes the first country to officially allow women to join its armed forces as combatants. February *'Unternehmen Seelöwe' (English: Operation Sealion), the Axis invasion of the British Isles begins on February 22. May *The United States military completes a complete reorganization by the 19th of May. The armed forces desegregate based on skin color, the Women's Auxiliary Corps transitions into a combat force, and the implementation of strict rules regarding relationships between male and female service members are amongst the changes. Racial tensions and cases of sexual assault run high in the military during this period. October *'Allied forces retreat out of the British Isles and prepare for conflict on the American continent'. The governments-in-exile of Allied nations, along with the remains of their armed forces, are evacuated to the United States. The evacuation is completed by October 15. 1946 March *Adolf Hitler, along with Benito Mussolini and Hideki Tojo, send an ultimatum to the Allies on the 13th of March, calling for the surrender of the United States and allied forces and seek peace or suffer a two-front invasion. Hours after receiving the ultimatum, supported by major public outcry, President Roosevelt, along Winston Churchill, Charles de Gaulle, and other Allied leaders, decline the ultimatum and criticizes the Axis leadership for insincere aspirations for peace. August *'Unternehmen Steinadler' (English: Operation Golden Eagle), the Axis invasion of the United States, begins on the 26th. September *'Unternehmen Eber' (English: Operation Boar), the Axis invasion of Canada, begins on September 9. *'Operation Teikoku', the Japanese invasion of the United States, begins on September 11. 1948 February *'Operation Daybreak', the Allied naval encirclement of the Axis fleets, commences on February 18. The Pan-American Navy attacks from the south while the combined European Navy attacks from the north. *'Operation Endurance', the final Allied counterattack to push the Axis out of the American continent, succeeds on the 21st. The battered Axis forces retreat back to Europe. 1955 March *Japan capitulates on March 17. October *Germany surrenders on the 8th of October. The Second World War ends. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Fall of Nations Category:Lore